


Death

by MEMEQUEEN1069



Category: WWE
Genre: Confusing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Night Terrors, Walks at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEMEQUEEN1069/pseuds/MEMEQUEEN1069
Summary: A demon takes finn into a moral coil of notes





	Death

Death, everyone wonders what it's like but you'll never know until you've died and even then you still won't know

Finn was walking on the street around five knowing it was a bad idea he texted sami

 His eyes on the warm glow radiating from your phone

 Finn looked up to see where he was, when he noticed a small piece of paper lying on the ground, being his curious self he walked towards it and picked it up

 On the paper it's a random assortment of letters numbers and symbols

 Finn thinks nothing of it and takes it home

 When he's in his bedroom with the ambience of his lamp

 He looks in the mirror and notices the note at the end of his bed

 In the mirror it says something but to far away for finn to notice

 Finn picks it up normally, it's still an assortment of letters numbers and symbols

 Finn looks at it through the mirror and it says something in English

 It reads

 “ _Don't look behind you_ ”

 His lamp goes off and he shrouded in darkness

His room gets colder than it was before and he feels as if he's not alone any more

 He heard some movement

 He didn't dare to move because he couldn't see what was in front or behind him

 Finn felt something wrap around his ankles, it was cold wet and bony

 He fell to the ground and began to get pulled underneath his bed

 He got a quick flash of death and how his life was going to end

 And in two quick seconds his life was over, or so he thought

 The thing that dragged him down into the mortal coil is now taking Finn's place as human

 And Finn was left to take its place, wondering in purgatory of nothing

  _But notes_

 

**Author's Note:**

> A friend wrote this for me so don't be harsh and this is my first fic
> 
> This is meant to be kinda creepy but I don't think I accomplished that


End file.
